gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Banshee
El Banshee es un automóvil deportivo de dos puertas, que puede encontrarse con techo o sin él y que aparece por primera vez desde Grand Theft Auto III hasta hoy en Grand Theft Auto V. Se puede considerar que junto con el Infernus y el Cheetah son los vehículos deportivos que hacen más apariciones durante la Tercera y Cuarta era de todos los juegos en la saga Grand Theft Auto. Características El Banshee es uno de los autos más rápidos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, aunque su manejo es muy complicado, posee una suspensión algo dura, lo cual complicará la caída en saltos únicos. Su velocidad máxima es de 346 km/h, y tarda 3.9 segundos en llegar de 0 a 100 km/h. En todas las sagas el modelo del Banshee cambia a lo largo de sus entregas. Apariciones De Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|Banshee en [[1986.]] En estos juegos el Banshee, presenta un modelo clásico de todos los deportivos. Cabe recordar que la historia del juego ambas se ambientan en 1984 y 1986 por esa razón, se presenta un modelo más clásico en comparación al de Grand Theft Auto III. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, el modelo cambia totalmente, su velocidad es normal, pero igual sigue siendo uno de los autos más rápidos. En su fase Beta el vehículo luciría más limpio y era bastante detallado. Este vehículo es requerido en la tercera lista de Sunshine Autos. También aparece como un competidor de las 6 carreras ilegales en Vice City.su apariencia es muy diferente a la de las otras entregas ya que a diferencia de otras tiene cuatro lentes en la parte delantera, dos de cada lado , su capo resulta ser muy largo a comparación de las puertas y la parte trasera. En cuanto a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, es igual al del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a diferencia en que en este juego el diseño es mucho más detallado y su variedad en colores es más amplia. Este vehículo es solicitado en la segunda lista del depósito de incautaciones. Banshee VC.jpg|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. BansheeVCatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Banshee VCS.PNG|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Artwork_Banshee_VC.PNG|Artwork del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Banshee-GTAVCSatrasjpg.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. BansheeAzul-VCS.png|El Banshee azul de la misión Degradación moral Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas A partir de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, el modelo es un convertible deportivo más moderno tiene un diseño más agresivo a diferencia de las otras entregas, pero parecido al de GTA III lo que quiere decir que el modelo de esta última entrega ya estaba siendo fabricado en los años 90s, tiene un motor bastante detallado lo que le permite coger más velocidad. Posee una gran gama de colores en que encontramos el coche gracias a un color base y una franja de adelante hacia atrás que atraviesa el coche. Lo hay de dos versiones una con franja y otra sin su línea, este vehículo calza llantas tipo Access. Es usado en cada prueba de la Autoescuela de Coches por su velocidad y su manejo estable. En cuanto a velocidad, este coche es uno de los vehículos más rápidos de esta entrega de la Saga. Puede ser modificado en TransFender poniendo más diseños y pintándolo con sus dos colores. Es solicitado en la tercera lista del pizarrón de importación y exportación. Este junto con el Bullet y el Phoenix son los únicos que tienen franjas en su carrocería. Modificaciones en TransFender *Colores (línea central incluida). *Nitro. *Llantas en 10 variedades. *Suspensión hidráulica. Banshee SA.png|Banshee con franja en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BansheeSinfranja_GTASA.jpg|Banshee sin franja en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BansheeatrasSA.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BansheemodificadoSA.png|Banshee modificado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BansheeSATuning.jpg|Otro Banshee modificado BansheeTuningSAAtras.jpg|Vista trasera del Banshee modificado BansheeSA.JPG|El Banshee de Artes Marciales Cobra De Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories thumb|Modelo del Banshee en [[1998]] En ese modelo de las dos entregas es más curvado posee los mismos colores (Su franja y el color de carrocería), el modelo es posterior al visto en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pero este ya luce más vistoso que el vehículo anterior. El Banshee aparece por primera vez en Grand Theft Auto III, es usado por Miguel y Catalina para escapar con el dinero robado del Liberty City Bank, lo tienen en color plateado único. Es un modelo con curvas en los extremos del auto, tiene 4 colores diferentes contando su franja blanca. Es el vehículo más veloz del juego y uno de los más fáciles de conseguir. Este vehículo es pedido en el Garaje de Requeridos de Shoreside Vale. También aparece en el interior de Capital Autos en Harwood. Durante su fase Beta el Banshee iba a ser más brilloso como en Liberty City Stories, esto se comprueba mediante una imagen del juego. Mientras que en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories se mantiene el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto III, también en cuanto a velocidad. Es uno de los coches más veloces junto a otros vehículos, pero en alta velocidad es muy difícil controlarlo, y es muy poco resistente. Es el único coche en el que automáticamente la puerta se cierra cuando el jugador se sienta en el asiento del conductor, a excepción de GTA III. Este vehículo es necesitado por el Garaje Love Media. Vincenzo Cilli, Salvatore y Leon McAffrey tienen un Banshee como vehículo deportivo. En la versión de Android solo se le cambian las luces que son más redondas como en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y la cola trasera a menudo es azul granate. Banshee III.PNG|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto III. PartetrecrabansheeIII.jpg|Parte posterior del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto III. Banshee-plateado-GTA3.png|Banshee en la introducción del Grand Theft Auto III. Banshee LCS.jpg|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. BansheePartetraceraLCS.jpg|Parte posterior del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. AndroidBansheeLCS.jpg|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (versión Android). Banshee_de_Vicencio_Cilli_LCS.png|Banshee de Vincenzo Cilli. Banshee_de_Salvatore_LCS.png|Banshee de Salvatore Leone. BansheeLeonMCAffrey_LCS.png|Banshee de Leon McAffrey. Grand Theft Auto Advance En Grand Theft Auto Advance, no se puede ver mucho, salvo que tiene esa línea blanca, con lo cual podría ser el modelo del Grand Theft Auto III esto debido a la cámara panorámica, aunque a diferencia del modelo de Grand Theft Auto III este tiene techo. Lo podemos encontrar en distintos colores: rojo, azul y verde. El Banshee es el auto que ocupan Mike y Vinnie para intentar salir de la ciudad pero todo sale mal y el Banshee explota misteriosamente muriendo Vinnie dentro de él. Alcanza la velocidad de 174 mp/h (280,03 km/h) en 2,7 segundos haciéndolo un vehículo muy útil para trasladarse, además de que no es tan complicado de controlar. Este se encuentra circulando por los alrededores de Staunton Island y en ocasiones por Portland, en este modelo mantiene un parecido con el Panto, coche retirado de Grand Theft Auto III. Banshee_A.png|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto Advance Grand Theft Auto IV, TLAD y TBOGT thumb|Modelo del Banshee en [[2008.]] En GTA IV y sus expansiones ahora el auto luce como una renovación y actualización de modelo de GTA A y al de GTA III, pero tiene características parecidas como el techo y la forma de la parte delantera, es un coche deportivo de gran velocidad. Es uno de los vehículos más rápidos del juego, ya que alcanza una velocidad máxima de 339 km/h, acelerando de 0 a 100 km/h en 4.3 segundos. Gracias a la página de AutoEroticar se sabe que posee un motor V8. Sus colores son muy variados. Además, es posible encontrarlo con o sin techo. Cerca del Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, se puede encontrar fácil. Brucie Kibbutz posee uno color negro con franja en amarillo. Al igual que otros coches deportivos, por su tubo de escape salen pequeñas explosiones mientras se está en marcha. Aun así, te pide uno de estos para las Entregas "Exotic Exports" y también Stevie quiere uno de color naranja/amarillo. En uno de los encuentros aleatorios con Hossan Ramzy, este tiene un Banshee color plateado único. Banshee (IV).png|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto IV. Banshee techo GTA IV.png|Banshee con techo en Grand Theft Auto IV. Banshee detrás GTA IV.png|Parte trasera de un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto IV. BansheegrisHosanIV.PNG|Banshee gris de Hossan Ramzy. BansheeBrucieIV.png|Banshee negro/amarillo de Bruce Kibbutz. BrucieBanshee.PNG|Banshee requerido de las Entregas "Exotic Exports". 1000px-Banshee-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Banshee requerida por Stevie. Archivo:BansheeUnicoTBOGT.png|Banshee de color único de las Guerras de droga. Archivo:BansheeColorUnicoTBOGT.png|Otro Banshee de color único de las Guerras de droga. MotorBanshee.png|El motor V8 supercargado del Banshee. Logo Banshee.jpg|Logo del Banshee en GTA IV Diseño_Banshee.jpg|El diseño del Banshee Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En GTA: CW es un coche "común" y muy veloz. Tiene la particularidad de "explotar" el tubo de escape, al igual que muchos otros automóviles en esta generación de la saga. se puede encontrar en todos los distritos, por las calles, o en las zonas de alto valor. Es parecido al Banshee de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City en la versión para DS, con la diferencia de que es más detallado a diferencia de los demás. Su velocidad es alta, aunque no la esperada, y muy mala resistencia. Para PSP es exactamente igual al de GTA IV, lo único que cambia es la franja que pasa de uno a dos similar al que iba tener la versión Beta, Se puede comprar en el Vendedor de coches de BOABO por $800 ya superada la misión Arms Out of Harm's Way. Chan Jaoming tiene un Banshee modificado junto con un Comet que a diferencia de este último solo se puede conseguir en la misión Clear the Pier eliminado a Chan sin destruir el Banshee y luego de completarla se puede conducir y guardar en un garaje. Banshee_modifcada_CW.png|Banshee de Chan Jaoming (Versión DS). Banshee_CW.png|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP). Banshee-GTACW-3D.jpg|El Banshee de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars en su versión 3D. Banshee-GTACW-Atrás_3D.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars en su versión 3D. BansheeChan-GTACW-3D.jpg|El Banshee de Chan Jaoming en su versión 3D. Grand Theft Auto V Hasta ahora en GTA V se mantiene el mismo modelo de GTA IV, fue visto por primera vez en el trailer de Trevor. Un detalle diferente es que produce un sonido de motor bastante llamativo, como al de un coche tipo competición y es único en el juego. A partir de la actualización Dinero Sucio, se tiene la opción de remover o agregar el techo rígido según sea la versión. Archivo:BansheeTechoV.png|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto V. BansheeGTAV3.jpg|Un Banshee visto de atrás en Grand Theft Auto V. BansheeCabrioGTAV.jpg|Un Banshee sin techo en GTA V BansheeCabrioGTAVatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee en sin techo en Grand Theft Auto V. Archivo:BansheeUnicoSouvenirsVinewood.jpg|Banshee de color único, visto en la misión Souvenirs de Vinewood - Kerry. BansheeCorriendoGTAV.png|Un Banshee corriendo una carrera callejera. BansheeTunningGTAV.jpg|Un Banshee modificado. Bansheeconvertivletunningv.png|Un Banshee descapotable modificado. Banshee-GTAV-Puertas.png|Detalle de las puertas, capó y maletero. Banshee_amarillo_simeon_El_escarmiento_II.png|Banshee amarillo de Simeon Yetarian de la misión El escarmiento II. BansheeAmarilloelescarmiento2.png|La versión convertible amarillo de Simeon Yetarian de la misión El escarmiento II. Banshee_GTAV_Motor.png|Motor del Banshee. Archivo:BansheeInteriorGTAV.jpg|Interior del Banshee. Banshee-RacingChaqueta-GTAO.png|La chaqueta de Banshee Racing introducida en la actualización GTA Online: San Andreas Super Sport Series de GTA Online. Réplica del Banshee real En 2013, con motivo para promocionar el nuevo Grand Theft Auto V, Rockstar Games y el taller de modificación de vehículos, West Coast Customs, realizaron una réplica real del Banshee. Usando como base un Dodge Viper, al que se le modificaron parte delantera y trasera, el interior y se le añadieron insignias del mismo Banshee del juego. BansheeReal.png|Un Banshee en la vida real. BansheeReal2.png|Logo del Banshee. Bansheerealinterior.png|El interior del coche en la vida real. BansheeReal3.png|Vista de costado del Banshee real. BansheeReal4.png|Parte delantera del Banshee real. Beta Como cualquier vehículo el Banshee sufrió cuantas modificaciones en el transcurso del juego. Grand Theft Auto III En un principio se planeó que el Banshee tuviera dos franjas en vez de una y era más brilloso comprobado en algunas imágenes antes de su lanzamiento oficial. En otra imagen se vio que fue el mismo de la versión final pero con algunos colores brillantes sin que tuviera solo la franja blanca. Vice City En su versión Beta era mucho más detallado y un poco más cambiado como las luces delanteras que eran cuadradas, otro tipo de llantas y la parte trasera tenía cuatro tubos en vez de dos. Grand Theft Auto IV Fue el mismo salvo que tenía dos franjas en vez de una. Esto se ve en el comercial del I´m Rich. Beta banshee.gif|Beta del Banshee en GTA III Bandhee-beta gtavc.jpg|Banshee beta de GTA: VC BetaBansheeAtrasVC.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee Beta en GTA VC Banshee de I'm Rich!.jpg|Banshee (Beta) de Grand Theft Auto IV Misiones en las que aparece Principales Grand Theft Auto III * Introducción Grand Theft Auto San Andreas * Gray Imports * Pier 69 Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories * Hot Wheels * The Trouble with Triads * Sayonara Sindaccos * Munitions Dump * Love on the Run Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Degradación moral Grand Theft Auto IV * Meltdown * Final Destination * No. 1 Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Jackin' Chan * Clear the Pier GTA V *Souvenirs de Vinewood - Kerry Secundarias Grand Theft Auto Vice City * Terminal Velocity * Ocean Drive * Border Run * Capital Cruise * ¡Tour! * V.C. Endurance * Garaje de Importación Sunshine Autos (Lista 3) Grand Theft Auto San Andreas * Derrape y parada * Vuelta rápida * Esquiva los conos * El 90 * A dos ruedas * Alley oop * Pizarrón de importación y exportación * Freeway * Into the Country * Country Endurance * SF To LV Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories * Vendedor de autos (Viaje rápido) * Garaje Love Media GTA IV * Exotic Exports * Garaje de Stevie * Hossan Ramzy (primer encuentro) GTA IV: TBOGT *Guerras de Droga GTA V *Carreras ilegales (algunas) Localizaciones Grand Theft Auto III * Aparcado en Capital Autos en Harwood * Fuera del apartamento de Asuka Kasen en Staunton Island * Fuera del Kenji's Casino en Torrington * En el aparcamiento al oeste de Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. * Circula por todas las partes de clase alta, principalmente Aeropuerto internacional Francis Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * En un aparcamiento, cerca de un Pay 'n' Spray, en Ocean Beach. * Al lado de la Mansión del pasajero V.I.P. que tiene una "R" de Rockstar en una piscina en Starfish Island. * Circula por todo Vice City. GTA Advance * Circulando en Harwood. * Circulando en Newport. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Al lado del Artes marciales Cobra en García, San Fierro. * En el estacionamiento del hotel Come-A-Lot. * Circulando en Rodeo, Los Santos. * Circulando en The Strip, Old Venturas Strip en Las Venturas. * Importándolo en Easter Basin, luego de la 3º lista por $36.000 (días jueves). Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Circulando en Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. * Detrás del Big Shot Casino,Torrington. * En el estacionamiento subterráneo de Bedford Point. * Aparcamiento del edificio de Liberty Tree. * En el aparcamiento de Newport. * En el Staunton View en Shoreside Vale. * Circulando en Belleville Park. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Circulando en Starfish Island. * Estacionado en el Centro de la ciudad cerca del Crockett's. Grand Theft Auto IV * Circulando en Beachgate. * Circulando en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, Dukes. * Circulando en Cruce Estrella y en El Triángulo, Algonquin. * Circulando en Leftwood, Alderney Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Circulando en BOABO. * Circulando en Algonquin. Grand Theft Auto V * Por $90.000 en Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Circulando por Rockford Hills. * Circulando por Vinewood. Curiosidades * En todos los juegos donde existe este vehículo, se pide para alguna lista y garaje (excepto en GTA V). * Este vehículo junto con todos los deportivos, los protagonistas roban un auto ocupado al estar pateando a la cara del conductor y después lo tiran jalando por la ropa. * El nombre de este auto es el mismo del espíritu femenino de Irlanda: La Banshee. * Es uno de los 5 vehículos en la Saga que tienen el nombre de una criatura mítica, los demás son el Hydra, Leviathan, Phoenix y el Kraken. * Es el auto más robado por los Ladrones, junto con el Stallion. * Supuestamente en la versión Beta de GTA III y GTA IV, el Banshee contaría con dos franjas en vez de una, como se ve en algunas fotos sacadas en su lanzamiento oficial. Esto sucedía en la versión Beta del Bullet en GTA: San Andreas. * El Banshee junto con el Infernus y Turismo, son los únicos que no poseen variantes de bandas ni versiones policiales. Aunque solamente poseen versiones en pintura única. *Sus radios por defecto son: **GTA: SA: Radio X **GTA: LCS: Double Clef FM. **GTA IV: The Vibe. **GTA: EFLC: Radio Broker y Electro-Choc. **GTA: CW: Tortoise. **GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio y Radio Mirror Park. * En Liberty City Stories, este coche se cierra automáticamente cuando se sube el jugador al vehículo, ya que en la vida real pasa lo mismo con los deportivos y autos modificados. * Este vehículo junto con el Deora II y algunos vehículos de la marca Hot Wheels, son los únicos autos ficticios que han aparecido en la vida real. * Este junto al Dominator son los únicos vehículos que pueden llevar el color cromado como color secundario de fábrica. en:Banshee de:Banshee pt:Banshee pl:Banshee hu:Banshee ru:Banshee fi:Banshee fr:Banshee nl:Banshee ro:Banshee ru:Banshee sv:Banshee Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Vehículos deportivos Categoría:Depósito de incautaciones Categoría:Garaje Love Media Categoría:Sunshine Autos Categoría:Garaje de requeridos de Shoreside Vale Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación Categoría:Vehículos descapotables